Reia Sunrise
Tribute Reia Sunrise is a Tribute created by Yoonie. Please, don´t use her without Yoonie´s permission as she belongs to the person who made her. "You can´t stop me! Nobody can, I´ve already made my choice! I´m doing this for Hana!" - Reia Sunrise Information Name: Reia Sunrise Age: 15 District: Four (One, Two) Gender: Female Height: 5´7 Signature Weapon: Bow and arrows Personality: Reia is a very pleasant person. She is often very joking and relaxed, the kind of person you´d want to talk to. She doesn´t give very good advice however, and can be abit ditsy and oblivious. She is very pleasant to hang out with, even though she can be a bit annoying sometimes. She is very caring to everyone she meets, and dislikes violence, even though she is not afraid to punch someone´s face if they´re being rude. But Reia doesn´t like to be violent towards someone who hasn´t done anything. Reia doesn´t really care for what everyone says about her, and she kinda just does her own thing, like dying her normally black hair white. She doesn´t like to be restricted and wants to do what she wants, when she wants. Reia speaks with an unusual accent, since she was raised by her parents, who are not native of Panem. Backstory: Reia´s family were not native of the Nation of Panem, but from a far-off country in the east., shrouded with mystery. Her parents were found in the ocean outside of District 4 by hovercrafts, they were fugitives from the authorities from their homeland. The Peacekeepers questioned them on where they had come from and why they were on the run, but they wouldn´t say anything and in the end the mayor of District 4 allowed them to stay in the district. They were given a small cottage by the shoreline, a bit away from the other citizens, as the mayor was still not too sure on whether it was smart to allow them to live in District 4. A year after they moved in, Reia´s mother gave birth to her. They did not have any more children. Reia was a very curious child, at least from the eyes of District 4. She looked very different from the native population, as they usually have blonde or red hair, as decided by gentics. But Reia and her parent´s hair was black as the night sky in winter. Their eyes were brown instead of blue. The citizens of District 4 were still a bit uncertain towards the Sunrise family, as they didn´t know where they came from for a fact. When Reia started in school the other kids avoided her, mainly because they were afraid. But after a few years they learned that Reia wasn´t anyone to fear, and she got loads of friends. Her parents also got friends with the other families in District 4 after a while, but the older people were still very suspicious to them. The Sunrise family soon turned from feared by the rest of District 4 to loved and respected by everyone they met. Reia´s parents worked at the docks, as shop assistants in the fish market. Even though they didn´t earn very much money from their work, they were still happy and people looked up to them for not giving up. Reia was a very good student, even though she sometimes lost her focus on did other things than her assignment. She had a constant gang of maybe five very close friends, who she had sleepovers with and trained together with at the Career Academy. To begin with Reia didn´t really want to start training, but all her other friends did and they convinced her to sign up together with them. It only took a few weeks before Reia also loved the training. Her parents didn´t really understand the tradition of District 4 to send their children to risk their lives on live TV, and so they told Reia that she was never allowed to volunteer. Their daugther agreed, as she found it weird too. One of her friends, Hana, was exspecially fond of training and the Games, so much that it even unnerved Reia a bit. She often talked enthusiaticly about volunteering and her chances, she was a bit of a bully to others than Reia and their other friends. Soon Hana´s obsession with the Games pushed her to volunteer for the Games when she was only fourteen years old, even though Reia and the gang and her parents told her not to. But Hana was very confident in her chances to win the Games, even though she was so young. The Capitol quickly picked her out as their favorite, but not because she had good chances to win, but because she was very popular in the Capitol. She got an eight in training, very impressive stuff for someone so young. Reia watched nervously from home as the first Day of Hana´s Games started, but she quickly turned it off. Not many minutes into the Bloodbath, Reia watched as Hana was overpowered by at least five other Tributes and quickly stabbed to death. The Victor ended up to be the Career boy from District 1. When Reia and her friends turned up at school after they had all watched Hana dying brutally the night before. They didn´t talk at all. The other kids at their school were all ridiculing Hana for dying so early in the Games after she was so eager to volunteer for them. They called her names, and Reia couldn´t stand it, neither could she just sit and hear as they took every last bit of Hana´s dignity. It ended up with a full-fledged brawl in the cafeteria of the school, and the teachers had to pull Reia and her friends away from the others to stop them from beating them up even more. When Reia´s parents found out, they were very dissapointed in her and she was not allowed to see her friends for at least a week. She tried to explain to them why she had snapped, that they had bullied her friend Hana who died in the Games yesterday, but they wouldn´t hear any of it, even though they felt sympathy for her. The next day in school the other kids had learned their lesson, they stopped their bullying of Hana. Hana´s death in the Games caused all of Reia´s friends to stop training at the Career Academy, but it was the opposite for Reia herself. She started to train so frequently her parents hardly saw her and she often skipped school and went straight to training. Her parents started to get more and more worried about her determination about the Games, and their suspicions were not in vain. Right before the reaping when she was fifteen years old, a year after Hana had died, she announched to everyone in District 4 that she was going to volunteer and there wasn´t anything anybody could do with it. Then she dissapeared, as she did not want her parents to force her to not volunteer the next day. All of District 4, since they were very fond of both Reia and her parents, started to search for her. They screamed and yelled for her to come back and talk about her issues instead of doing something this drastic. Her parents and friends were exspecially concerned, and spent the entire night looking for her everywhere, to no avail. After at least twelve hours, most had given up and just hoped that Reia would come back to her senses and understand that volunteering was not a good idea. But her parents stayed up the entire night, prowling the District, looking everywhere for her. Meanwhile, Reia had searched for solitude in an old abandoned fishing boat, that had stranded ashore many, many years ago. She was hiding under deck, in the molding captain´s room, with rats and seaweed all around her. She heard her parents desperate screams and pleads for her to come back home and talk to them instead of doing this, but she ignored it. Hana´s death had triggered something inside Reia, something that even she didn´t know was inside her. Her killer instinct, and her desperate pursuit for vengeance. Because what nobody but Reia knew about Hana, was that she had been in love with Hana. She had had a crush on her even since they first met. She had longed to tell her about her feelings for such a long time, but she was scared of being rejected, that Hana would think she was disgusting and that she would break contact with her. And now, it was too late. When Hana was getting very talkative about the Games, Reia had tried and tried to convince Hana to not volunteer, but deep inside her, she had been proud of her friend of how brave she was and she held back. And now, look where it had ended her. Hana was dead because of her, she might as well had been the one to have stabbed her in the Games. But Reia loved Hana, how did this happen? When did her life start to get this rotten? The reaping day came, and Reia´s parents had not slept the entire night. They had cried and hoped that she would return home and understand how foolish it would be to volunteer. That it was all gonna be ok. But Reia didn´t come home, and when the reaping came, all of the people in District 4 kept a watchful eye, hoping they could spot Reia out before she could be able to volunteer. But she had disgusied her cleverly, and when the Escort shouted out the name, she was the first to volunteer. Her parents and friends screamed at her and told her to not do it, but it was too late now. Reia was going into the Games, for Hana, to avenge her love. Strengths: Reia has trained at the Career Academy, like most of the kids in District 4 do, to fit in. Therefore she is very physically strong, as well as fast. She can use a large assortment of weapons to great efficienty, even though she prefers the bow and arrows. Her aim is dead on for the most part, even though she sometimes loses focus and misses. Reia is a good fisherman and knows how to accuire food from the ocean or even freshwater sources like rivers or streams. Weaknesses: Reia has trained for the Career lifestyle, which gives her a lot of strengths, but also weaknesses. First of all, she is somewhat cocky and can get over her head. She doesn´t really know a lot about nature or the wilderness, except waterways and fishing. Reia has a lot of muscles, so she is very heavy, which means she is not a good climber nor is she agile or fast in combat. Alliance: Reia will join forces with the Careers, like most District 4 Tributes. She will try to take a kind of background job in the alliance, so she won´t be betrayed as easily. However, she wants to be useful as well, so her allies don´t kill her off because she doesn´t do anything. She will be very suspicious towards anyone in her alliance, and not really trust them. Reia will leave eventually, albe it sooner or later into the Games. Bloodbath Strategy: When the gong goes off, Reia will quickly make her way to the Career alliance and join with them, so she won´t get singled out immediately like Hana did. She will then stay with her alliance and fight, but keep herself in the background so she won´t be in any real danger of dying. She will mostly just focus on getting supplies for the Careers and chasing the other Tributes away from it, so they don´t get anything. If she sees an oportunity to make a kill, she will take it, but not if she stands of risk of dying by killing. Games Strategy: Reia will stay with the Careers for a good while, but that depends very much on whether her allies are trustworthy or not. If she feels like she is not safe with them and that she might ged betrayed, she will feel in the night without attractiong attention. From then on Reia will stop hiding behind the other Careers and start to play the Games to win. She will be merciless in her killing, but still play smart rather than reckless. Her main strategy is to pick off the strongest Tributes first, but be careful so she doesn´t get caugth out and overpowered. When faced with Tributes that are strictly more skilled or stronger than her, she must use her wits to kill them. Luckily she is good with a bow, which means she doesn´t have to get into close range of other Tributes to kill, she can snipe from afar instead. When Tributes start to get scarse in numbers, she will play more passively and wait for someone to find her rather than go hunting. She will attend most feasts unless she doesn´t feel safe about it. She can keep herself alive as long as she has a source of water with some sort of aqubium creatures in, as she is a very good fisher. Reia will mostly stay at one stream or river or lake, and pitch up camp there, unless she gets chased off by Tributes or gamemaker traps. Reason For Winning: Reia wants to win the Hunger Games to avenge Hana´s death, and show everyone in Panem how much she loved her and that she wasn´t worhtless. She was more than just a poor, young Tribute who died too young. She was Hana, someone to fear, and so is Reia. She also wants to come back to her home District, District 4, and reunite with her parents, whom she loves very much. Token: A bottle cap necklace she and Hana made when they were eight years old, Reia always wears it to remember Hana. Hunger Games ConspiracyKiller825´s 259th Annual Hunger Games This is Reia´s third ever Games. Her District partner is Allan Seashore. The Games have started and are currently on Day 1, nighttime. Training Score: 7 Alliance: Careers Kills: None Placing: Unknown Status on Games: Day 1 Comments: Trivia *Her backstory drastically changed halfway through, the first draft of the backstory did not have the character Hana in it. *She is the first Career Elite Tribute of PumPumPumpkin :3 Category:District 4 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:15 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes